


I'll Be Home With You

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flash fics, M/M, Snippets, prompts I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fics of Eren and Levi in many alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's nothing I'd want more. Part One.

Eren watches Corporal Levi walk off a head of him. If there's a peaceful moment besides when they're alone, naked in the older man's room or Levi's checking up on him in his own room(dungeon), and during the day time, it's now.

"Levi," Eren calls out softly. 

Levi stops but doesn't turn. There's a string of blood that sinks to the dirt from Levi's sheltered blades from the last run in with titans.

"Please, look at me."

Levi turns and looks at him with eyes ringed with blood but a sensitiveness within the dark balls of sight. 

"What?" 

Eren doesn't say anything but smiles. The small tug of lips turns to a wide, closed mouth smile, causing Levi's breath to falter. 

"Marry me."  

"Eren?"  

"Let's get married, Levi." Eren takes a step forward.

"Eren..." 

"There's nothing I'd want more."


	2. Let's make these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi live together in their apartment where Levi loves to cook different foods. 
> 
> Chief AU  
> Regular lives in the twenty first century AU  
> Mpreg AU

"Manicotti, Gelato, Pho, that potato one-" Eren Jaeger lists before looking up and making eye contact with his boyfriend. "Aye?" 

"Uh.." Eren watches Levi shuffle around their tiny kitchen and into cabinets. "They're good but.." 

"Feeling something different?" Eren asks reading on their iPad. He's been searching for recipes and dishes when his mind begins trailing off. 

"Yeah, somethin different. Like soupy, but meaty and solid with some salt and.."

Eren continues scrolling on the iPad with wide eyes and a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"I like the gelato idea though..." 

Levi rambles on about food until he realizes Eren stopped replying. 

"...gravy...and like turkey and watermelon.." Levi peeks through the window in the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room. 

"I just said gravy and watermelon in the same sentence, Eren. Are you listening?" 

Eren looks up bashfully, "Oh, uh yeah sorry." 

"What? What've you found?" 

Levi leaves the kitchen and stands before the living room. Eren smiles big and says, "I found something to make." 

"Oh yeah?"

Eren turns the iPad around to show Levi the website he stumbled upon with orphan children up for adoption. 

"Let's make these." 

Levi smiles fondly, "You sure?" 

"Definitely." 

"But the recipe.." 

"We have all the ingredients," Eren grins, "I checked." 

"It's gonna take a while." Levi mirrors the grin.

"We've got all night." 

"We have to preheat the oven right? To what temperature?" 

"I'm already on it, but I'm sure it doesn't take the oven too much to get pretty hot." 

"Then let's do this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all about fluff in the beginning but I accidentally ended with a bit of lime(right?).


End file.
